


Honorable Intentions

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Drunk Matt is adorable Matt. Less so when combined with sore, hurting Matt. Taliesin works to fix the latter but neither can miss the former.





	Honorable Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> The first rule of shipping real life humans is -- don't ship the real life humans. Especially don't ship them anywhere they can SEE it. And for the good grace of green apples don't mention it in places outside of this. This is weird. You're here too, welcome to my weird, weirdling. Enjoy it, but let's respect the real life humans and keep it on the down low.
> 
> I also appreciate comments, all that being said. If you're feeling brave.

Matt sank into his couch, his slouchy shawl wrapped around him as he leaned into the armrest. Too long of a day. A longer night. He knew he needed to get a shower. Really, at minimum he should wash his hair.

The idea of walking far enough to reach the shower induced a groan. Taliesin stopped rummaging through Matt’s fridge long enough to poke his head over the couch.

“Hey. You look like over boozed warmed over death. Go lay down on the bed. I’ll give you a massage and we’ll get you feeling better,” Taliesin said. He lightly laid a hand on Matt’s shoulder and gave it a tiny shove.

Matt grumbled, more tone than words, and managed to push off the couch towards the bedroom. As he walked he kicked off his shoes and pants. They cluttered the hallway as he managed to strip off his shawl and 826LA t-shirt. Those ended up roughly in the laundry basket by virtue of it being on the way to the bed.

He grabbed his pillow and stuck it under his chest as collapsed on the bed. His feet dangled off the middle of the mattress but at least his face wasn’t smooshed into the comforter. For a minute or two he managed to doze before Taliesin’s hand gently touched his.

“Hey love. Where does it hurt?” Taliesin said as he perched next to Matt’s head on the side of the bed.

Matt realized Taliesin had switched out the lights and only a soft glow filled the room from his nightlight. That was nice. His brain felt tapped out from the flight back from the charity event. Warm, dark, and gentle touches sounded pretty fucking divine about now.

“Everywhere?” Matt finally said.

Taliesin sighed in a friendly way. “Ah, right. The classic then.”

“Please?” Matt said, his voice plaintive, if a bit muffled by the bed.

Taliesin’s mouth grazed his ear for a brief moment. “I but live to serve,” he said softly with a playful cadence. He swung a leg over Matt’s back and straddled his core. Matt sighed and did his best to relax the muscles in his neck.

Taliesin ran his hand, slick with an almond lotion, up Matt’s lower neck and gently into the nape of Matt’s hair before sliding them down his shoulders. With delicate care he began to knead and glide, feeling out the tension and soothing it away. Sometimes Matt would feel a light press and he would dutifully exhale. Taliesin would press deeply into a knotted muscle, once, twice, three times, following his exhales. This was repeated in so many places Matt wondered if his entire neck and upper back was nothing but knots.

Eventually Taliesin was able to slide lower into his back and begin to work his glutes. His pyriformis was a real, literal, pain in his ass. Something about having a nerve run through the muscle instead of next to, or in the bone. The end effect was any inflammation could lead to nerve compression. Nerve compression was doctor words for fucking pain that shot down your leg into your fucking toes on a bad day.

When Taliesin found the tension in his ass Matt couldn’t stifle the audible groans and near purrs of pleasure. It just felt so damned good to have someone work those deep pressure points. Not exactly in a sexual way, but it was adjacent.

Matt could feel Taliesin's attention as he worked the muscles. For a few moments Matt wondered what would happen if he just rolled over and unbuttoned Taliesin’s pants. They hadn’t talked about it. Hadn’t crossed that line between a friend who happened to give good massage to a friend who gave massage and was… what?

Taliesin drew a long, drawn out growl out of him. “Oh good god, Taliesin. Is that your elbow?” Matt said.

“Pressure is pressure. And you need the kind of pressure that could wear a man’s hand out.” Taliesin said. There was a near visual twinkle in Taliesin’s voice and his firm cock bumped against Matt again as he repositioned himself to work Matt’s thighs.

He was exhausted. Maybe a little drunk. Definitely not in the right state of mind to have a serious discussion.

“Taliesin, did you know I have a pass?”

Taliesin’s hands stopped their ministrations for a moment before regaining their rhythm. “And who would be the lucky lady who’s affection you could acquire without also gaining Marisha’s wrath?” Taliesin said. He switched to a pounding thump of syncopated fists.

“It’s uh. It’s not for a lady,” Matt managed to say.

Taliesin’s hands stopped entirely. A single nail traced itself from the edge of his ear, down along his neck, gently tracing the curves of his shoulder before trailing down to his ass.

“I think you are a bit drunk and I am a bit…not.” Taliesin pulled away from the bed.

Matt rolled on his side, a hand reached out to grab Taliesin’s as he tried to retreat.

“Wait, Tal. I-I. I don’t kn- J-Just sit with me a minute.”

Matt could see the weight in Taliesin’s face as he looked into Matt’s eyes, considering.

“We can talk.” Taliesin said. He freed his hand and sat a demure distance away on the edge of the bed. “Just. Talk.” He raised a palm in caution.

Matt mirrored the gesture and grabbed a sheet to cover himself.“Just talk. I-I’ve made enough of a mess of it, let me at least set things a bit right.”

Taliesin’s expression softened, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. “You’re a beautiful kind of mess, dear. It’s half your charm.”

Matt felt a heat grow in his cheeks. “Damn it, Tal. I didn’t mean to--“ He paused and regrouped his thoughts. “I’ve gone and made this complicated, haven’t I.”

“Life is complicated.” Taliesin said. “The fact that you’re physically attracted to me and I’m attracted to you isn’t exactly new information. We’ve been deftly avoiding it for a while now. I take it this somehow was mentioned to Marisha?”

The blush deepened, Matt was sure of it. There was that little sparkle in Taliesin’s eyes as he watched Matt shift on the bed.

“She brought it up, actually. Apparently it’s not as subtle as we’d both assumed.”

This caused Taliesin a moment of pause. He ducked his head and looked away from Matt for a moment. The only word that came to Matt’s mind was -- sheepish?

Matt started giggling. He couldn’t help it. It was not a word he often associated to his friend.

“Oh-kay, drunky drunk.” Taliesin patted Matt softly on the head before he placed a gentle kiss on his temple. “You and I, and Marisha, can have a nice talk later. Right now you get to have some well earned rest.”

Matt made a moue but he also allowed Taliesin to tuck him into bed.His head had a light spinny feel and he was sure he would regret something in the morning besides drinking.

Taliesin made sure Matt’s comforter was half untangled and draped over him before he turned off the night light and quietly left the room.

* * *

Taliesin closed the door with a gentle click. He walked to the abandoned couch and fell into it with a groan. He awkwardly shifted himself in his pants and hoped the damn erection would go down before he had to drive home.

“Damn it Mercer. You have the absolute worst timing.”

It would have been so easy to go with that energy. A creative couple like Matt and Marisha undoubtedly had all sorts of useful materials on hand.

Taliesin whimpered softly at the thought of sliding his cock into that gorgeous, tight ass. He’d only been rubbing and kneading it for the last few months. Not at all any time to have masturbated in the shower to that ass and back. To imagine Matt in more elaborate scenarios.

Fuck.

Taliesin undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He leaned back and touched himself lightly, gently. Phantom kisses, phantom touches. The gentle breath on him, the warmth and heat as it closed around his cock and the tease of Matt’s lips and tongue.

He settled into a pleasant, steady rhythm, flashes of favorite thoughts flickering through his mind’s eye. Matt in bondage gear, bound, gagged. Taliesin fucking Matt while Marisha whipped Taliesin’s ass. Matt on his hands and knees on the bed, Taliesin deep inside him, Matt howling with the pressure on his prostate. Taliesin teasing Matt’s cock with gentle long licks.

Matt holding a leash, cold, nearly distant, commanding. The feel of a collar around Taliesin’s throat. Matt watching him masturbate, telling him how fast. How hard. And now, to come. To come for him.

Taliesin stifled a loud groan as he came, his back arched, head thrown back as the orgasm took him. He managed a few more strokes. Wanted, needed to stop, and then imagined Matt telling him to keep going, that he wasn’t done yet.

A growl escaped him and he came again. Stars danced in his vision as he gasped for breath on the couch.

“Fuck.”

It took a few minutes to decide that cleaning up was really a necessary task. He felt nearly boneless as he did his best to tidy up in the bathroom and correct the state of his clothes. Thank the gods it was late. He could drive straight home and dump half a container of enzyme cleaner on the lot and call it a day.

Cold water on his face did a bit to restore his demeanor. A glass of water and an energy bar pilfered from the kitchen also helped. Eventually, inevitably, he found his way to his own home, his own bed, and his own restless sheets.

His last thought before he made a sincere effort to fall asleep was this. He hoped Matt would remember the conversation. It would be so much harder to keep this going if he didn’t.


End file.
